Revenge never felt so good
by Living an incomplete life
Summary: Sequel to Love hurtsLiterally. Ginny and Harry are finally happy together, but when Malfoy returns from his suspension, will they stay that way?


A/N: FINALLY! My computer is back up and running. Sorry I've kept you guys waiting.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes. Looking around her, she realized she was in the dungeons, and froze with fear as an arm reached out from the shadows. Then, Draco Malfoy stepped out completely. He pulled a knife out from behind his back. 

"No, please, no, I'll do anything!" she screamed. But he ignored her and plunged the knife deep into her heart.

* * *

"No, please, no!" Ginny whispered, tossing and turning. A light flipped on, and someone whispered, urgently, "Ginny. Ginny wake up!" 

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She looked up and saw Hermione sitting on the bed next to her, a worried expression on her face. "It was only a nightmare," Hermione said, as Ginny put her head in her hands.

"I dreamed that he killed me!" she sobbed. Hermione pulled Ginny into her arms as Ginny wept. The tortured girl cried herself back to sleep.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, gently shaking him. He simply turned the other way.

"Harry, this is important," Hermione continued, shaking him harder. Harry mumbled an excuse into his pillow. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, it's Ginny." At this, Harry popped up.

"What is it? Is she okay?" he asked while putting his glasses on.

"No. She had another nightmare," Hermione said. Harry sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore," he said, throwing back the covers and standing up.

"Harry, she doesn't know that you know about her nightmares, and I don't think she wants you to," Hermione protested.

"I don't care. I don't want to see her hurt, and right now, she's hurting a lot," Harry argued.

He silently crept downstairs with Hermione hot on his tail. Upstairs, he could hear Ginny's mumbling.

"Ginny," he whispered, before **trying **to get upstairs; they transformed into a slide and he fell hopelessly back down.

Hermione pulled him up. "I'll check up on her, and you go to Dumbledore," she ordered. Then, she quickly climbed the reformed stairs. Harry stared after her, but got up quickly and left.

* * *

"How long has she had these nightmares?" Dumbledore said, as he got up and began to pace. 

"About a week," Harry answered.

Dumbledore paused and stared out the window. "We had a problem like this back when your father was here," he commented. Harry looked at him in shock as Dumbledore continued his story.

"Your father had nightmares as well. This was just after he saved Professor Snape," Dumbledore said solemnly. "That's when I believe Severus cursed him."

Harry sat in shock. Why had Dumledore kept Snape as a Professor then?

"Luckily, your father found a security blanket. Lily Evans, Harry, your mother. I let them share a room, and he never had another nightmare again. At least, not the same ones."

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "You will share a room with Ginny. I trust you both to follow school rules. Tomorrow, during classes, your things will be moved. At the end of the day, Professor McGonagall will show you to your room."

Harry stood up, stunned about the story he had just heard. As the headmaster led Harry out of the room, Harry smiled. It seemed that everything would be okay.

* * *

"Miss Weasley! Please, pay attention!" the harsh voice of Professor Snape rang through the class. 

Ginny lifted her head out of her arms as laughter rang throughout the class. Not many of the students knew about what had happened. Blaise Zambini, however, did, yet he continued to laugh as well.

"I'm...sorry. I haven't been sleeping well," she uttered as an excuse. The potions master just smirked.

"Well, then, you will write me an essay on the Sleeping Potion. A foot long, due tomo-yes?" Professor McGonagal had just walked into the dungeon.

"I need to pull Miss Weasley out of class. Any work she misses, she will not have to make up," Professor McGonagal said.

Ginny gave a small smile. _Saved by McGonagall!_ She thought. She had no idea what she was being called out of class. However, she picked up her books anyway and walked out, hugging the books to her chest.

Outside, Harry greeted her with a warm hug.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, as soon as Harry let go of her.

"We found an answer to your problem," Harry said.

"My problem?" Ginny questioned.

"About your nightmares," Harry answered as he began leading her towards the new room.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked, stopping him.

"Hermione told me," Harry answered.

"I didn't want you to know," Ginny said uncomfortably.

"I'm glad I know. I want to help you. That's what boyfriends are for," Harry coaxed. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

Ginny smiled as he put his arm around her waist. They followed Professor McGonagall up and down stairs, turning corner after corner. Dumbledore obviously did not want Malfoy to find Ginny.

As they finally entered the dormitory, and McGonagall had said goodbye, Ginny walked over to the window and looked out.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Malfoy's back," Ginny said in a scared voice.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the green carriage and looked around. He had waited for his return for a long time-3 months to be exact. It's not that he liked school; he wanted revenge. 

"Draco! Good to have you back!" Blaise Zabini ran over.

"Hey. Have you seen the Weaselette?" Draco asked, lowering his voice.

"Nah. But she got pulled out of Potions by McGonagall," Blaise answered.

"Really..." Draco paused. He looked around at the numerous students.

"Well, I'll have to find out, won't I?" he asked with a wink. Blaise nodded knowingly, and they walked over to Hermione Granger, who was studying alone on a bench.

"Hey, Mudblood!" Hermione looked up, exasperated.

"What do you want Malfoy, Zabini? Couple's counseling?" she asked.

Draco took out his wand and pointed it in her face. Hermione simply laughed. "People can see, you know?" Draco smiled and put his wand away.

Meanwhile, Blaise silently walked up behind her and pointed his wand to her back, unseen. Hermione felt it and gulped. "Want to say that again?" Draco asked, leaning in so they were three inches apart. "Where is she?" Draco practically yelled.

"I don't know whom you're talking about," Hermione said, lowering her eyes.

"Ginny! Where is Ginny?" he yelled again.

A few people stared at them, and Hermione's eyes silently begged for help.

"Why don't we talk about this inside?" Draco asked. He nodded to Blaise, who grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm. He forced her to the dungeon. Draco looked at the others menacingly, as if to say, _One word, and you're dead too._

Hermione looked at the two. Draco took out his wand and pointed it to her throat.

"I'm not afraid to kill you. Just tell me where Ginny is," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you care? Yeah, Harry beat you again, but so what? You don't like Ginny, do you?" Hermione struggled.

"You have no idea why I need Ginny," he said. He then muttered a Dark spell, one that made the victim unconscious for hours. The spell also made the victim forget how they had arrived wherever they were. Hermione fell on the floor.


End file.
